lefeuduvampire
by blackmoon24
Summary: une jeune femme vient demander de l'aide au Cullen mais elle amène les ennuis avec elle ... ou pas.
1. Chapter 1

La journée était des plus normal dans la région de Forks, les nuages couvraient l'horizon empêchant le soleil de traversé.

Bella et Edward était assis sur un rocher devant la maison des Cullens et regardaient leur fille en train de jouer avec Jacob, la petite essayait de monter sur le dos du grand loup roux pendant que celui-ci l'esquivait.

Edward glissait de temps en temps de murmure comme : « à gauche, contourne-le… » et à chaque fois on voyait la fillette faire ce qu'il venait de dire. Bella regardait alors son mari et disait : « Tu l'aide à triché ! Edward voyons. » Mais le sourire qu'elle arborait démentait aussitôt ses paroles.

Soudain Alice sortit du bois ne courant et se précipita vers la demeure une expression perplexe sur le visage :

- Carlisle ! Appela – t – elle.

Celui-ci émergea presque en même temps de la maison :

Que ce passe-t-il Alice ?

Une femme, une vampire enfin je …. C'est étrange. Mais en tout cas elle arrive, elle est venue pour te demander un service.

Etrange ? demanda Jasper qui s'était glissé à ses cotés.

Oui étrange j'ai du mal à la voir.

Tu ne peux pas me dire, Qui elle est ?

Je ne la connais pas mais d'après ce que j'ai vu Toi tu l'a connais. Elle sera là d'un instant à l'autre.

Si vite ? demanda Edward en se rapprochant, tu ne là pas vu avant ?

Je vous dis que c'est étrange je l'ai vu il y a 5 minutes à peine pourtant sa décision semblait avoir été prise il y a plus longtemps je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne l'ai pas vu avant. Répondit Alice visiblement frustrée.

Bien alors nous verrons ce qu'il en est dans quelques minutes. Repris Carlisle.

Plutôt quelques secondes, dit Bella j'entends une voiture sur le chemin.

Elle arrive en voiture bizarre ta vampire Alice ! dit Jacob qui avait repris son apparence humain et qui avait mis Renésmée sur ses épaules.

Elle n'est pas seule. Fut la seule réponse d'Alice, avant qu'elle ne se précipite vers l'avant de la maison suivit d'Edward, Bella, Carlisle, Jacob et Renésmée, en arrivant devant la maison ils virent arrivés une porche carrera S noire.

Jolie voiture en tout cas, ne put s'empêché de dire Jacob.

Lorsque la voiture s'immobilisa devant eux, ils constatèrent qu'un homme était assis coté passager, la porte coté conducteur s'ouvrit et une jeune femme en descendit, aussi grande que Carlisle elle avait les cheveux châtain foncé avec des reflets roux, elle portait une tunique bleu nuit par-dessus un jean noir pate d'Elf avec des ballerines noire. Tous furent surpris de constaté que ces yeux était vert et ocre une couleur très étrange.

Elle contourna la voiture et s'approcha de Carlisle qui souriait, elle lui rendit son sourire.

Carlisle s'avança à sa rencontre et dit :

Lylia, mon amie, ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu.

Contente de voir que tu ne m'as oublier pour autant mon cher Carlisle.

Ils se serrèrent un long moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Quand ils se séparèrent, Lylia tourna la tète vers la voiture d'où le jeune homme n'avait pas bougé :

Faut-il que je vienne te chercher ou va tu finir par venir.

La porte s'ouvrit et un jeune homme descendit sans dire un mot, il s'avança vers Lylia, il n'osait pas regarder Carlisle dans les yeux.

Je t'ai dit que Carlisle est un ami, et si tu ne le regarde pas il va être difficile pour lui de nous aider.

Vous aidez ? demanda l'intéressé.

Muet ! dit Edward dans un murmure, alors que tous se tournait vers lui.

Je vois que la réputation de ta famille est vrai, un télépathe. Intéressant. La visionnaire est là aussi j'imagine, dit Lylia en regardant Bella et Alice.

C'est moi, dit Alice en avançant, je me présente Alice et voici mon compagnon Jasper.

Comme celui-ci ne fit pas mine d'avancer vers elle, Lylia lui fit juste un signe de tète.

Voici Edward et sa femme Bella, leur fille Renésmée et Jacob, c'est ….

Un loup, je l'avais sentit à l'entrée de la ville, votre odeur est presque similaire à celle des louves de la tribu Avassupaî. Et la fillette est une semi-humaine comme moi.

Comme toi ? demanda Carlisle, visiblement très surpris.

Ha oui c'est vrai que tu ne m'as pas revu depuis que je l'ai appris. Mon père s'est enfin montré quelques années après que je t'ai rencontré chez les Volturi, un frisson parcouru le compagnon de Lylia elle prit sa main tout en continuant son récit. Il m'a avoué être mon père biologique c'est lui qui m'a gardé enfermé dans cette sorte de cave, il ne voulait pas que les Volturi me trouve et me tue mais il ne voulait pas me voir non plus parce que je lui rappelais trop ma mère. Quand j'ai été assez grande il m'a libéré et c'est enfui ne voulant plus de moi. Quand il m'a retrouvé chez les Volturi il a été pris de folie et c'est volontairement révélé aux humains, ils l'ont tué en punition.

Mais pour vous nourrir comment ? demanda Bella, formulant à voix haute ce que les autres se demandaient tout bas.

Il me balançait soit des récipients contenant du sang de porc ou d'autres animaux, soit des animaux auquel il avait juste briser la nuque. Lorsque je suis sortit j'ai gardé ce mode alimentaire et j'ai été très contente de rencontrer Carlisle qui partageait ma façon de vivre.

Ton père se nourrissait ainsi aussi ? demanda Alice.

Non il pensait qu'en me nourrissant que de sang animal je finirai par mourir sans qu'il est a se salir les mains ni a dire ce qu'il avait fait avec ma mère, il n'a jamais penser que je puisse survivre mais je survivais et quand il vu il m'a dit qu'il n'arrivait pas à me tuer même s'il avait envie que je meurt, c'était la façon dont il pensait y arrivé. Je ne le regrette que très peu, je peux vous l'assurer.

Tous la regardait un mélange de pitié et d'admiration dans le regard, ils admiraient tous la force qu'elle avait ne pas avoir perdue la raison en vivant 7 ans enfermé comme le prévoyait le développement des demi-humains, c'était avoir une grande force pour eux.

Carlisle qui connaissait un peu l'histoire ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié trop fasciné par la marque qu'il venait de repéré dans le cou de l'ami de Lylia. Celle –ci le remarqua :

Edward a fait un constat tout à l'heure, Jared est muet. Je suis venu te voir pour que tu m'aide à comprendre pourquoi ?

Devant le regard perplexe du groupe elle poursuivit :

De son vivant, Jared parlait, il chantait même très bien. Je l'ai trouvé errant au alentour de Sidney il y a environ 2 ans. Je l'ai pris avec moi, il s'est mis à mon mode de vie très vite et avec beaucoup de facilité. Il m'a dit qu'une femme l'avait créé mais il était trop faible pour ce qu'elle voulait faire et elle l'a abandonné, jusqu'à ce que je le trouve il se nourrissait de chien errant et d'animaux qui croisait sa route. Il était très faible, la plaie sur sa gorge n'était pas cicatrisée lorsque je l'ai trouvé.

Très étrange. Dit Carlisle. Il se rapprocha de Jared, celui-ci se raidit.

Ne craint rien, Carlisle ne te veux aucun mal, lui dit Lylia.

Jared la regarda dans les yeux puis se tournant vers Carlisle pencha la tète pour mettre en évidence son cou.

Lylia remarqua alors le silence lourd qui les entouraient, et en regardant les autres elle eu la surprise de voir sur leurs visages de la colère. Ils fixaient tous Jared. Instinctivement elle se plaça entre eux et Jared en position de défense, son grognement attira l'attention de Carlisle et Jared qui se tournèrent eux aussi face au reste du groupe :

Que ce passe –t-il Lylia ? demanda Carlisle d'un ton apaisant.

S'ils veulent lui faire du mal il faudra qu'il me tue d'abord, je pensais que nous étions chez des amis mais il semble que je me sois trompée. Jared, on s'en va. Dit –elle en se relevant et en faisant mine de partir.

Non vous restez, tu es mon amie. Edward peux tu m'expliquer ce qui vous prend ?

Il a été créer par Victoria je l'ai vu dans son esprit.

Victoria ? demanda Lylia en regardant Jared, celui-ci semblait aussi perdu qu'elle.

Tu vois bien qu'il ne s'en rappel pas ? dit Carlisle. Regarde dans son esprit, il ne semble même pas se souvenir de Bella.

Bella le connais ? fit Lylia en regardant celle-ci.

Pas exactement. Répondit Bella en regardant Jared, il ne semble pas se souvenir du tout.

Puis s'en rien dire elle se rapprocha de Jared, Carlisle retint Lylia par le bras :

Elle vérifie juste quelque chose.

Est-ce que tu reconnais mon odeur ? demanda à Jared qui paru très surpris.

Il se pencha en avant et huma l'air, puis se relevant il paru perplexe. Se tournant vers Edward c'est celui-ci qui formula la réponse :

Il dit qu'elle lui semble familière mais il ne se rappel pas où il l'a déjà sentit. Il dit que la femme qui l'a créé ne lui a pas dit comment elle s'appelait, il se souvient juste du faite qui fallait qu'elle a été très déçu qu'il ne soit pas plus fort et qu'elle la abandonné peu de temps après sa transformation.

Ce discours sembla détendre le groupe sauf Lylia qui restait tendu tenu par Carlisle.


	2. Chapter 2

Est-ce que vous allez finir par m'expliqué ? Carlisle tu sais que je n'est jamais aimé les devinettes.

Désolé Lylia. Je ne me suis pas rendu compte sur le coup de ce que tu disais sur ta rencontre avec Jared, sinon j'aurai réagi plus vite.

Ma rencontre avec lui ?

Il a été créé par une vampire nommée Victoria. Elle avait créé une armée de nouveau vampire pour nous attaqué et s'en prendre à Bella alors que celle-ci était encore humaine.

Hé bin on peut dire que tu attire les ennuis jeune fille. Dit Lylia en se redressant doucement. J'ai entendu parler de la visite des Volturi, enfin de la bataille qu'ils voulaient provoquer en venant.

Tu as su ? demanda Carlisle.

Oui. Je suis navré de ne pas être venue mais Marcus veut toujours de moi comme compagne et Aro et Caius veulent faire de moi une de leurs armes. S'ils m'avaient vu avec vous, quelques soient les arguments que vous ayez avancé ils les auraient détruits juste pour m'avoir.

Ton pouvoir c'est développé ? fit Carlisle en s'avançant vers elle.

Ho que oui, tu parle en 800 ans d'existence il s'est bien développé !

800 ans ? s'exclama Jacob.

Hé ouais je ne les fais pas hein ? mon père était l'un des plus vieux vampires avec les Volturi mais après sa mort, Marcus n'a plus eu en tète que de faire de moi sa compagne. Et quand Aro a appris pour mon don, on va dire qu'il est très intéressé et que je me retrouve toujours avec Démétri au fesse au moins une fois par ans. C'est pour ça qu'on ne peut rester très longtemps, je ne veux pas t'attiré d'ennui en restant ici.

Bella regardait Lylia avec un certain intérêt, la vampire avait 800 ans et elle était à demi-humaine et cela ne se voyait pas du tout.

Viens entrons nous serons mieux à l'intérieur pour discuter. Lui proposa Carlisle en faisant un pas vers la maison.

Je vais rester quelques minutes dehors si ça ne te dérange pas j'ai roulé deux jours durant et dans la voiture monsieur à décidé que je n'avais pas le droit. Dit Lylia en sortant un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche arrière.

Jared fit un pas vers elle :

Si tu compte me le prendre attend toi à des représailles, j'ai rien dit pendant deux jours alors que j'ai écouté tout le rap que monsieur voulait mais là j'en ai vraiment besoin alors pas de discutions.

Il dit que ce n'est pas bon pour toi. Que tu devrais arrêter. Et que le rap n'était pas si mal que ça. Traduisit Edward un sourire se dessinant sur son visage.

Pas si mal que ça ! Tu te fou de moi là ! Aller file avec Carlisle qu'on reparte si tu ne veux pas que je fume c'est ta seule option pour m'en empêché.

Elle n'avait pas fini sa phrase que Jared empoignait Carlisle l'entrainant vers la maison en vitesse vampirique.

Lylia éclata de rire en le voyant faire :

Allons derrière la maison on sera mieux et puis il pourra te surveiller par les bais vitrées. Dit Alice en attrapant Lylia par le bras.

Tu ne vas pas prendre son partie quand même ! Ca fait 800 ans que j'arpente cette terre et quasiment autant de temps que je fume et ce n'est pas ça qui m'a tué non ? Lui dit Lylia en souriant à pleine dent.

Arrivé derrière la maison Alice là lâcha mais elle ne pu se retenir de fixé sa main d'une drôle de façon :

Que ce passe –t-il Alice ? demanda Jasper, un peu inquiet.

Elle est chaude, je veux dire bien plus chaude que Nessie.

Ha désolé j'aurai du te prévenir, pour les vampires ma peau peut être dangereuse si je ne me contrôle pas.

Elle avait dit ça tout en sortant une cigarette de son paquet. Elle claqua des doigts et une flamme jaillie de son pouce, la présentant au bout de sa cigarette elle l'alluma puis re-claqua des doigts et la flamme disparu. Relevant les yeux elle vit avec amusement que tous là regardait avec des yeux rond.


	3. Chapter 3

Je vois que Carlisle ne vous a jamais parlé de moi ! Quel petit cachotier des fois. Dit Lylia entre deux éclats de rire.

C'est … c'est ça ton don ? demanda Jasper encore sous le choc.

Oui c'est ça enfin ce n'est qu'une infime partie de ce qu'il est maintenant mais c'est celui que j'utilise le plus.

Incroyable. Fit Edward en lisant dans son esprit. Tout ton corps ? vraiment ?

On ne t'a jamais dit que c'est très désagréable de lire dans la tète des gens. Je n'ai jamais aimé quand Aro le faisait mais même si toi tu ne peux l'empêché évite de tout regarder à la loupe.

Désolé. Mais c'est absolument incroyable.

Tu as dit tout le corps ? demanda Jasper à Edward.

Renésmée s'était rapproché de Lylia et regardait ses mains alors que la jeune femme souriait de son intérêt enfantin.

Tu veux voir quelques choses d'encore plus impressionnant.

Puis voyant le regard alarmé de Jacob et Bella :

Ne vous en faite pas, je ne la toucherai pas c'est juste pour lui faire voir, et puis j'ai un trop plein à évacuer et c'est le meilleur moyen.

Elle s'écarta un peu d'eux puis tendit les bras devant elle, paumes vers le haut, écartant doucement les bras, elle sourit à la fillette et lui dit :

Prête. Je suis sûr que tu vas adorer ça.

Elle tourna alors sa paume droite face au sol puis d'un mouvement fluide remis sa paume en l'air. Dans le centre de sa main on pu alors découvrir une flamme puis celle-ci se délita pour formé une sorte de ligne de feu qui commença à remonter le long des bras de Lylia, traçant des arabesques de feu sur les vêtements sans les brulés pourtant, la trainé disparu derrière son épaule droite pour réapparaître sur le dessus de la gauche tout en continuant son chemin vers la paume gauche, la flamme sembla se glissé dans les cheveux de Lylia. Celle-ci loin d'avoir peur s'emblait éprouvé une sorte d'extase alors que la flamme glissait sur sa tète dénouant ses cheveux, les soulevant, les caressant presque.

Quand la flamme arriva à sa paume gauche, Lylia sourit, ferma les yeux et la flamme repartie dans le sens inverse disparaissant au fur et à mesure qu'elle accomplissait le chemin inverse. Tout le groupe avait les yeux rivés sur la flamme, Nessie avait le regard ébloui de l'enfant qui découvre les cadeaux au pied du sapin le matin de noël.

Lorsque la flamme revint dans sa main droite Lylia s'assit sur un rocher et approcha sa main enflammé de son visage, elle glissa les doigts de sa main gauche dans la flamme, en des mouvements tendres, on aurait dit qu'elle la caressait. Puis elle ferma délicatement la main et la flamme disparue.

Alors tu en as pensé quoi ? demanda Lylia le sourire aux lèvres en regardant Renésmée.

Ho c'était tellement beau. La fillette couru vers Bella et celle-ci là pris d'un seule mouvement dans ses bras, la fillette posa alors sa main sur le coup de sa mère et lui rejoua la scène de son point de vue d'enfant.

Je peux t'affirmé qu'elle a adorée ça. Dit Edward en contemplant sa fille et sa femme.

J'en suis heureuse. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu le regard émerveillé d'un enfant face à mon don.

Tu semble très fatigué ? lui dit Alice.

Je le suis. Ça a tendance à me pompé toute mon énergie humaine et vu que je n'ai pas mangé « humain » depuis deux jours mes batteries sont pas mal à plat.

Tu veux manger on a plein de nourriture à l'intérieur. Tu peux te servir autant que tu veux.

C'est très gentil et j'accepte volontiers.

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers la maison lorsqu'un gémissement sonore se fit entendre en provenance des bois. Jacob était sur le point d'y aller lorsque retentit le rire d'Edward.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui, très surpris. Il se tourna vers Jacob encore rieur :

Tu devrais y aller avant que Léa ne s'énerve vraiment.

Il n'avait pas fini sa phrase qu'un grognement résonna dans la forêt. Jacob s'élança vers celle-ci, Edward se tourna vers les autres et en passant son bras sur la taille de Bella, et en retenant visiblement beaucoup son rire il ajouta :

Jacob va être furieux. Mais qu'est ce que ça va être plaisant à voir.

Et il repartit à rire, tandis que les autres l'accompagnaient dans la maison tous très surpris de sa réaction.


	4. Chapter 4

Une fois rentré Lylia fut présenté à Rosalie et Emmet ainsi qu'à Esmée qui était bien contente de rencontrer la fameuse Lylia dont lui avait parlé Carlisle.

Alice devint une vraie pile électrique sautant partout pour trouver à manger à Lylia.

Elle rapporta une grande assiette avec de l'omelette, des saucisses, des pommes de terre fourré avec de la viande, en voyant ça Bella lui dit :

« Alice, elle ne va pas manger tout ça !

Que tu dis ! lui dit Lylia en prenant assiette et en s'asseyant à coté d'Emmet sur canapé tout en regardant le match, elle commença à manger sous le regard un peu surpris de Bella et celui amusé de Edward et Emmet :

Je commence à bien l'aimé cette fille ! dit Emmet en riant.

Et attention jeune homme je peux aussi mordre très fort si tu ose changer de chaine avant la fin du match. Dit Lylia sans quitté l'écran des yeux tout en enfournant une demi patate dans sa bouche.

Je l'aime vraiment beaucoup cette fille !

Jared suivit de Carlisle entra dans la pièce et Jared ne put se retenir de sourire franchement lorsqu'il vit Lylia se lever avec une assiette vide et se dirigé vers la cuisine. Alice la réceptionna avant qu'elle n'ouvre la porte :

Tu en veux encore ?

Si c'est possible oui je veux bien je meurs littéralement de faim.

Tu n'as pas peur de prendre des kilos, la miss ! Lui balança Emmet sans se retourné.

Sache pour ta gouverne monsieur muscle que le métabolisme des demi-humains est un bonheur absolu je ne prends pas un gramme et je mange comme ….heu…4. Et encore d'habitude je me retiens mais là j'ai vraiment TROP faim.

Jared dit que c'est encore pire à voir quand t'es avec les louves de la réserve Avassupaî. Dit Edward.

Ho que oui avec elle c'est pire ! Je les adore ces filles je les connais depuis leurs naissances, on est extrêmement proche. Et ce que ce jeune homme ne dit pas c'est que les filles en sont dingue elles ont enfin trouvé un vampire avec qui elles peuvent courir et chasser sans soucis.

Alice revenait avec une nouvelle assiette de nourriture lorsque Jacob fit irruption dans la maison.

Il ne parla d'abord pas, il se mit juste à arpenter la pièce en jetant des regards à Lylia et des regards noirs à Edward.

Finalement il s'arrêta devant Edward :

Tu l'as vu tout à l'heure c'est pour ça que tu rigolais autant.

Oui. Je l'ai vu. Désolé mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire.

Et je fais quoi maintenant moi.

Je te signale que ça ne concerne pas que toi. Tu dois le lui dire !

Ouais je sais, j'imagine que tu ne vas pas m'aider.

Ho que non. On ne t'a jamais dit Jacob que la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid.

Vengeance ?

Et ouais pour le coup avec ma fille.

Bon faut bien que je paye.

Tout le monde les fixait du regard sauf Lylia qui s'était rassit devant la télé et qui dévorait son assiette. Jacob alla se posé contre le mur à coté de la télé :

Lylia, heu il faudrait que je te parle.

Ha moi ? qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Lylia en détournant son regard de l'écran.

Et bien heu tout à l'heure tu as entendu heu…

Le grognement bien sûr tout le monde là entendu.

Oui mais je te parle du gémissement qui a eu lieu avant.

Bon je vais t'aider parce que sinon on va y passer le weekend. Dit Edward en se rapprochant. Lylia tu as dit connaitre les loups ?

Oui je les connais plutôt bien.

Tu connais donc leurs mœurs et leurs coutumes, ce qu'ils peuvent faire et ceux à quoi ils ne peuvent échapper quand ça leurs tombent dessus.

Lylia garda le silence quelques secondes puis se levant d'un bond elle dit à l'intention de Jacob :

C'est une blague ?

Tu vois de quoi on veut parler ? demanda Jacob content qu'elle est enfin compris mais surpris quand même.

Ce n'est pas drôle Edward ! Vous en êtes absolument sur ?

Bin c'est un peu compliqué de ne pas … enfin on ne peut pas vraiment passer à coté de ça surtout sous notre forme de loup. Dit Jacob en s'avançant vers elle.

Tous les autres les regardaient avec surprise, c'est Bella qui brisa le silence :

Heu vous pouvez nous expliquer ce qui se passe ?

Il se passe qu'un de ses chiens c'est IMPREGNE DE MOI ! cria Lylia.

Calme toi ce n'est pas la fin du monde, regarde Renésmée et moi. Dit Jacob en s'approchant encore d'elle.

C'est bien pour vous mais moi il en est HORS de QUESTION tu m'as compris. Et ne me touche pas.

Elle se mit à arpenter la pièce secouant les mains en des gestes saccadés. Des étincelles jaillissaient parfois, les Cullens se reculèrent instinctivement. Jared les écarta et s'approcha de Lylia, il la prit dans ses bras, elle voulut le repousser mais il resserra son étreinte sur elle. Elle mit presque une heure à se calmé pendant laps de temps personne ne bougea à par Jacob qui n'arrêta pas de se dandiné d'un pied sur l'autre.


	5. Chapter 5

Lorsqu'elle fini par se calmé, elle se recula et releva les yeux sur Jared. Il passa délicatement sa main sur sa joue.

Merci, juste d'être là. Tu sais ce que j'ai décidé n'est ce pas.

Il hocha la tête.

Vous voulez vraiment partir ? demanda Edward en faisant un pas vers eux.

Je déteste qu'on lise dans mes pensées. Dit elle s'en pourtant être vraiment en colère. Oui, nous allons partir, enfin si tu veux rester pour que Carlisle continu de t'examiné ça ne me dérange pas et puis tu sais où je serai. Dit-elle en se tournant vers Jared.

Pour toutes réponses il posa juste son front contre le sien.

Bien alors nous partons.

NON ! cria Jacob surprenant tout le monde.

Et pourquoi crois-tu que je vais t'obéir.

Tu ne peux pas partir juste parce qu'un loup de cette réserve s'est imprégné de toi.

Je le peux, et je vais le faire.

Mais pourquoi ? Tu ne le connais même pas, tu …

J'ai déjà impliqué trop de monde et en venant ici je pourrai attirer les Volturi ici. S'ils me trouvent là, tu peux être sur que l'association de ta meute et des Cullens ne pourra rien contre eux. Tu dois comprendre qu'ils me veulent encore plus qu'ils ne veulent Bella, Alice, Edward, Renésmée ou même Jasper combiné. Ils vous tueront sans une hésitation pour m'avoir. J'ai déjà perdue quelqu'un à cause de ses liens avec moi, Jared est têtu il ne veut pas me lâché, mais je ne laisserai plus jamais personne mourir à cause de moi. venir ici était une erreur, mais j'avais besoin de… j'avais juste envie de rencontrer la famille de Carlisle, et de revoir mon ami. Elle avait dit cela sans fixé son regard sur aucun d'entre eux, mais on pouvait y apercevoir de la tristesse.

Edward s'était raidi d'une façon si étrange que chacun des membres de sa famille lui lançaient des regards inquiets.

Jared dit que tu ne dois pas ressasser ce qui est arrivé à Damian.

A l'évocation de ce nom Lylia se figea, puis vrilla ses yeux sur ceux de Jared :

- Tu n'avais pas à le mentionné.

- Seigneur ! s'exclama Edward.

- Reste en dehors de ma tète Edward.

Carlisle s'approcha de son fils :

Qu'est ce qui se passe Edward ?

Jared m'a expliquer que Aro a voulu utiliser un homme qui était proche de Lylia pour la forcé à les rejoindre, mais comme elle lui résistait encore il ….

Il a déchiqueté Damian, je ne suis pas aussi rapide que vous et Jane s'est interposé, le temps que je la blesse assez pour arriver auprès de Damian tous les vampires présents était devenu fou et se sont jeté sur lui. Je n'ai pas pu l'atteindre, ensuite j'ai pris la fuite en mettant le feu un peu partout.

Ils sont devenus fou ? demanda Alice très surprise.

Damian était humain. Glissa Edward comprenant que Lylia n'arriverai pas à le dire.

Mon dieu ! s'exclamèrent le reste du groupe, saisissant sans difficulté de quel genre de folie elle parlait.

Vous pouvez m'expliquer ? demanda innocemment Jacob.

Ce fut Lylia qui répondit :

Le sang comme tu le sais est notre nourriture, mais sais tu que lorsque nous sentons l'odeur du sang nous sommes pris d'une sorte de frénésie, on peut perdre tout contrôle de nous si on ne se contrôle pas. Pour Damian c'est simple, un humain, une pièce pas très grande, une dizaine de vampire buveurs de sang humain, et une quantité de sang importante. Je te laisse deviné l'image qu'à pu capter Edward dans ma tète. Les sanglots étranglaient doucement sa voix et Jared resserra son étreinte sur elle.

Je suis désolé, dit Carlisle en s'approchant d'elle. Mais tu ne dois pas te faire tant de soucis pour nous, nous savons nous défendre et Aro ne tentera rien contre nous, il n'a pas d'excuse pour ça.

Tu as toujours gardé une grande confiance en eux n'est ce pas ? J'oublie souvent que tu ne les a pas connu alors qu'il n'avait pas encore toute cette cour derrière eux. Tu ignore comment Aro à trouver et pris Jane et son frère, ces deux là ne se sont pas joint à eux juste par soucis de justice, mais Aro leurs a tellement donner d'importance qu'ils en sont venu à oublier comment ils sont arrivé où ils sont. Ils ne t'ont pas tout dit sur eux parce qu'ils n'ont jamais eu confiance en toi de par ta façon de vivre. Moi ils ne pouvaient me le cacher, ma vie d'immortelle remonte aussi loin que la leurs et bien des vampires à l'époque du début de leurs règnes avaient beaucoup de mal à garder le silence sur leurs actes. C'est aussi pour ça que Caius me veux, il ne souhaite pas que leurs réputations ne soient ternis par ce que je sais. Aro trouvera un moyen de me contraindre à les suivre, tu dois comprendre ça.

Ce qui est arrivé à ton ami, est arrivé il y a longtemps les Volturi agissent avec plus de subtilité à présent. Glissa Alice.

C'est arrivé il ya 40 ans Alice, ça arrive encore, mais personne ne le sais parce que un couple isolé n'attire pas l'attention.

Raison de plus pour que tu reste ici, beaucoup de gens on prit notre partie lors de la visite des Volturi s'ils nous arrivent quelques choses, ces gens sauront que les Volturi y sont pour quelques choses surtout si les loups sont aussi touchés. Déclara Carlisle en jetant un regard à Jacob.

Carlisle a raison si ce n'est pour toi, nous défendront les Cullens quoiqu'il se passe. Dit Jacob en bombant le torse.

Bella esquissa un sourire que Lylia partagea aussi.

Edward tourna d'un seul coup la tète vers la porte :

Jacob je ne pensais pas qu'il viendrait si vite.

Il est là. Je lui avais dit d'attendre que je lui fasse un signe. Dit Jacob en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Il s'arrêta à mi-chemin, et se tournant vers Lylia :

Le loup qui s'est imprégné de toi voulait te voir, il veut juste parler.

Bon, elle lâcha un long soupir et rompant l'étreinte de Jared dit, qu'il entre au point où j'en suis. Puis se tournant vers Carlisle : je reste mais à la moindre alerte j'attirerai les Volturi loin d'ici.

Je suis content que tu reste, mon amie. Dit Carlisle en lui souriant doucement.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain et …..


	6. Chapter 6

Lylia fixa la personne qui venait de passer la porte, elle sentit Jared se raidir à ses cotés.

Seth entra le regard posé sur elle, et sur elle seule. Ne voyant plus ce qui se trouvait autour d'eux. Il fini par remarqué la présence d'un vampire proche d'elle, bien trop proche pensa-t-il. Il ne lui avait pas encore adressé la parole et déjà il était jaloux. Le vampire ne le regardait même pas, il ne faisait que fixé le profil de la jeune femme comme s'il cherchait à savoir ce qu'elle pensait et ressentait.

Lorsque les yeux de Seth rencontrèrent ceux de la jeune femme, il n'y trouva pas l'éco de ses sentiments juste un grand sentiment de curiosité. Il fut un peu blesser qu'elle ne ressente que ça pour lui, mais il se rappela qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas, il nourrit alors l'espoir qu'elle puisse l'aimé s'ils apprenaient à se connaitre.

« Lylia, je te présente Seth Clearwater. Dit Jacob pour rompre le silence qui s'était installé.

Je suis Lylia Clarke. Dit celle-ci en faisant un pas vers Seth.

Heureux de te rencontrer Lylia. Répondit Seth en s'approchant à son tour.

Lylia sentait que Jared comprenait mais que ce qui se passait lui faisait du mal :

Voici Jared Blake, il est avec moi. Elle avait dit ça pour rassurer Jared mais ces simples mots avaient blessé Seth, elle le voyait dans ses yeux.

Emmet vint essayer de sauver la situation :

Et si on se regardait un match.

Bonne idée Emmet, lui dit Lylia en allant s'asseoir au pied du canapé. Seth, vient. Lui dit-elle en lui faisant signe de s'approché.

Jared avait décidé de sortir lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Lylia, il comprit qu'elle serait bien plus blessée s'il la laissait, mais qu'elle ne voulait pas lui imposer ça. Pourtant, il ne pouvait la laisser seule, il n'en était pas capable.

Seth s'assit au pied du canapé à coté de Lylia mais pas trop proche non plus, il voyait bien que ça ne lui plairait pas.

Une fois que le match commença, la tension dans la pièce retomba. Jasper semblait perdus, Edward et Carlisle se rapprochèrent de lui et conversèrent en murmurant :

Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Jasper ? demanda Carlisle.

Leurs émotions sont trop fortes, j'ai du mal à les encaisser.

Trop fortes ? s'étonna Edward.

Seth transmet son imprégnation avec beaucoup de force, Jared n'aime pas la situation mais il ne veut ou ne peux pas rester éloigné de Lylia. Et celle-ci est tiraillé parce qu'elle ne veut pas faire de mal à Seth mais elle ne veut pas lui donner de faux espoir et elle ne veut pas perdre Jared parce qu'elle tient beaucoup trop à lui pour le perdre à cause de ce qui se passe avec Seth. C'est ….

Un triangle amoureux. L'interrompit Edward. Lylia sait ce qui se passe pour un loup imprégné qui ne peut plus être avec la personne choisi, elle l'a vu lorsqu'elle vivait dans l'autre tribu. Elle ne fera rien qui puisse blesser Seth mais elle ne peut et ne veux pas retenir ce qu'elle ressent pour Jared. C'est la première fois qu'elle se sent aussi bien avec quelqu'un et ça fait 8 siècles qu'elle cherchait ça. Elle ne veut pas le perdre, elle n'y survivrait pas.

Bien que leurs conversation se soit passé en murmurant les vampires et les loups qui se trouvaient dans la pièce en entendirent une grande partie.

Seth se sentait mal d'imposer ça à Lylia, mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement, il se résolu à ne pas s'imposer à elle, et à simplement devenir son ami s'il ne pouvait pas être autre chose.

Jared se sentait heureux de savoir qu'elle tenait à lui mais il avait de la peine pour Seth, il prit la décision de soutenir Lylia quoiqu'il se passe entre elle et Seth, quitte à la perdre. Il la voulait heureuse c'est tout.

Lylia, de son coté ne savait pas vraiment où elle se trouvait dans toute cette histoire.

C'est encore une fois Emmet qui brisa le silence :

Alice tu ne veux pas ramener du pop-corn à Lylia. Un match de championnat sans pop-corn c'est un sacrilège.

Mais elle vient de manger deux assiettes pleine à craquer je suis sur qu'elle n'a plus faim. Dit Alice en jetant un coup d'œil à Lylia.

En faite si j'ai encore faim. L'avantage du coté vampire, je peux manger beaucoup sans prendre un gramme mais le coté humain adore manger.

Tu mange de la nourriture normale ? beurk ! dit Renésmée.

Sa réflexion fit rire tout le monde et détendit tout de suite l'atmosphère.

Oui je mange de la nourriture normale et j'adore ça ! tu verras dans quelques années tu tomberas sur l'odeur d'un plat et tu ne pourras plus t'en passé pendant 10 ans.

Ça t'est arrivé à toi ? Demanda Bella.

Oui la première fois c'était quand j'ai eu 20 ans je mettais installer dans un petit port de pèche en Espagne et ho seigneur cette odeur, elle m'a envouté tout de suite.

Du sang humain ? demanda Rosalie.

Non. Du saumon ! Tous furent très surpris. Je n'ai plus pu me passer de saumon pendant 10 ans j'en mangeais des kilos chaque jours. Les gens du coin me trouvaient très bizarre. Puis c'est partie comme c'est venu, un matin je n'en avais plus envie j'ai fait mes valises et je suis partie. Après ça m'arrive tout les 30 ans à peu près. Un aliment, un plat, son odeur m'attire et je ne peux plus m'en passé.

Jared dit qu'en ce moment c'est assez spéciale.

Ce n'est pas spécial ! c'est juste ….. spéciale. Dit-elle un petit sourire sur le visage en se tournant vers Jared.

Et qu'est ce que c'est, je peux t'en faire si tu me le dit ! Dit Alice très heureuse de se mettre au fourneau visiblement.

C'est…. En faite c'est …. Lylia baissa la tète un peu honteuse.

Jared dit que c'est des frites trempé dans du Milk-shake au chocolat.

Alors la chapeau ! s'exclama Emmet. T'as dit spéciale c'est très SPECIALE oui !

Ce n'est pas ma faute c'est la sienne. Dit Lylia en jouant les enfants et en pointant son doigt sur Jared. J'ai fait un détour par Seattle pour le récupéré quand je l'ai sentit et j'ai fait une halte dans un fast-food et j'ai voulu voir ce que ça donnait comme mélange et j'ai adoré. Donc c'est ta faute. Dit Lylia en donnant un coup sur l'épaule de Jared qui s'asseyait à coté d'elle.

Celui-ci se retourna et d'un air catégorique pointa son doigt sur Bella.

Il dit que c'est plutôt la faute de Bella s'il n'avait pas été créé et abandonner à cause d'elle, tu ne serais pas accro à ce mélange douteux.

Edward avait un grand sourire sur le visage, mais quand il vit le regard peiné de sa femme il se rapprocha d'elle :

Jared plaisante ma chérie, il cherche juste à ne pas être le responsable d'un vice tel que ce mélange très étrange.

Et pis d'abord c'est sa faute à lui si on en est venu à parlé de ça. Dit Lylia en prenant un air enfantin en désignant Emmet.

Tout le monde partie d'un grand éclat de rire quand Emmet fit mine de bouder.

Tout se passera peut-être bien en fin de compte, se dit Lylia, elle avait des gens qui la soutenaient et qui étaient proche les uns des autres. Mais un mauvais pressentiment ne cessait de lui tourné le cœur, un très mauvais pressentiment.


	7. Chapter 7

Elle tombait de sommeil, Jared le vit et passa une main sur son front. Elle se blottit contre, sans s'en rendre compte et ferma les yeux. Elle s'endormi, glissant contre lui, il passa son bras autour d'elle, et sans qu'elle s'en rende compte il la souleva et voulu là coucher sur le canapé :

- Il y a un lit à l'étage, je vais t'y accompagné. Lui dit Bella en se levant elle aussi.

Il inclina la tête, alors qu'il commençait à la soulever elle passa ses bras autour de son coup et vint se serrer contre lui.

Elle tourna la tète et murmura sans ouvrir les yeux :

Bonne nuit, Seth reviens demain qu'on discute.

Puis elle retomba dans le sommeil, sa phrase avait fait sourire Seth et bien qu'un peu blesser Jared aussi avait souri.

Il allait commencer à suivre Bella lorsque Carlisle se leva d'un bond imité par les autres, ils fixaient tous son cou, baisant les yeux il vit ce qui les avaient inquiété.

Dans son sommeil Lylia avait laissé son don se libéré et celui-ci vagabondait sur le torse de Jared sans y laisser une seule trace. Jared tourna la tète vers Edward :

Il dit que c'est normal, qu'on ne doit pas s'inquiété, la flamme ne lui fera rien. Lylia la libère parfois lorsqu'elle dort, son don cherche juste à être sûr qu'elle est en sécurité.

Elle ne te fait pas mal ? demanda Esmée.

Non, elle ne lui en a jamais fait. il a l'habitude de se genre de chose maintenant, mais il vaut mieux que tant que son don ne vous connaitra pas vraiment on ne la touche pas sans que Lylia ne nous l'autorise.

Puis il fit demi-tour et commença à monter l'escalier, Bella le rejoignit et ils disparurent à l'étage.

Je ne comprends pas. Dit Carlisle.

Je n'en étais pas sur jusqu'à maintenant mais là je comprends mieux. Dit Edward comme pour lui même.

Que veux-tu dire Edward, demanda Bella qui venait de redescendre.

Quand elle nous a montré son pouvoir dehors tout à l'heure j'ai entendu en plus de ses pensées une sortes de deuxième voix mais je n'y ai pas trop prêté attention parce que j'étais trop fasciné par la flamme, mais à présent je comprends.

Une deuxième voix ? demanda Carlisle.

Oui, en faite je viens de l'entendre distinctement surement parce que Lylia est en train de dormir mais je pense que cette autre voix c'est celle de son don.

Son don ? tu veux dire que la flamme qui cour sur son corps parle ! s'exclama Jacob.

Oui, et elle ne fait pas que courir sur son corps elle est dans son sang elle fait partie de toutes les cellules de son corps. Et elle protège Lylia, et Lylia la protège. L'une ne peux vivre sans l'autre, si tu tue la flamme Lylia mourra j'en suis sur et inversement aussi.

Puis se retournant brusquement vers Jared qui se tenait sur le seuil de la pièce :

Vraiment ! Tu veux dire que c'est possible ?

Que dit –il Edward ? l'interrogea Alice.

Il dit que la seule manière de tuer la flamme c'est de tuer Lylia et que la seule manière de tuer Lylia c'est de la noyer.

L'eau, peut la tuer ? mais un vampire ne peut pas mourir sous l'eau. Fit remarquer Rosalie.

Oui mais tu oublie qu'elle est à moitié humaine sa peau est plus résistante et elle est plus rapide que les humains normal mais elle demeure quand même humaine en partie et avec son don la seule chose pour combattre le feu c'est l'eau.

Voila pourquoi elle vit dans le grand canyon alors. Dit Emmet.

Non il dit que ça n'a aucun rapport elle s'y est installer bien avant de découvrir ce rapport entre noyade et sa mort véritable.

Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Jasper.

Elle était a Salem lors de la chasse aux sorcières, elle a failli y mourir noyer mais les cordes n'était pas très solide et elle a pu les bruler sous l'eau et s'échappé, elle a mis beaucoup de temps pour s'en remettre. Elle le lui a raconté lorsqu'ils ont failli être ensevelis sous une coulée de boue il y a 6 mois près de Portland.

Nous ferrons en sortes qu'il ne lui arrive rien ne t'en fait pas vous êtes en sécurité ici. Dit Carlisle en posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule de Jared.

Pourtant dehors une ombre se glissa plus en profondeur dans la forêt, un rayon de lune révéla un sourire de satisfaction, l'ombre avait ce qu'elle était venu chercher.


	8. Chapter 8

Jared passa la nuit avec Edward et Carlisle a discuter. Mais on voyait bien qu'il avait toujours une oreille tendu vers l'étage, il disparaissait de temps en temps et revenait détendu. La première fois tous le regardèrent bizarrement, il les regarda timidement puis haussa les épaules. Bella lui sourit légèrement, Esmée posa sa main délicatement sur son bras et lui sourit doucement.

Le matin arrivait lorsque tout à coup Jared se leva brusquement et se dirigea vers la cuisine, tous fixait la porte de la cuisine lorsqu'ils entendirent des pas dans l'escalier.

Lylia apparu bientôt dans la salle les yeux encore à moitié fermé par le sommeil et le visage très pâle. Soudain se matérialisa devant elle une tasse embaumant le café, Jared qui la tenait arborait un grand sourire :

Bonjour à toi aussi, Jared. Et avant que tu le demande oui j'ai bien dormi et tu n'étais pas obligé de venir le vérifier toutes les deux heures. Dit-elle en se décalent et en buvant une grande gorgée de café.

Il demande comment tu sais qu'il est venu te voir.

Bonjour Edward, bonjour à tous. Comment je le sais ? parce que j'ai sentit sa présence et parce qu'il le fait tout le temps. Il le fait parce que je fais beaucoup de cauchemars.

Elle se déplaça jusqu'à la baie vitrée du fond de la pièce et là après avoir posé sa tasse à présent vide sur le sol elle se mit à fredonner en se passant les doigts dans les cheveux. Au deuxième passage de ses mains celle-ci était en feu, les flammes s'insinuèrent dans ses cheveux avec et autour de ses doigts, elle fut parcouru d'un long frisson et les flammes descendirent le long de son corps, dansant sur et à travers ses vêtements sans jamais les brûler, puis elles revinrent dans ses cheveux puis sur ses doigts pour finirent par disparaitre réabsorbé par la peau de Lylia.

Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle sembla plus réveillée que quelques minutes auparavant et elle avait la peau légèrement rougie :

Hum ça va beaucoup mieux comme ça !

Qu'est ce que tu viens de faire ? demanda Rosalie très intrigué.

Je le fais tout les matins, mon corps devient aussi froid que le votre la nuit, ma flamme se limite à mon cœur et mon cerveau lorsque je dors, mais ça me fait mal si je laisse trop longtemps mon corps aussi froid. Je peux varier ma température corporel si je le veux c'est ainsi que j'ai pu passer autant de temps avec les Volturi sans qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent de mon don. Il me suffit de confiné ma flamme dans mon cœur et mon cerveau pour que mon corps paraisse froid, pour les battements de mon cœur je peux le ralentir assez pour ne pas être trop détectable par des oreilles sensibles comme celle des vampires. Mais comme je l'ai dit ça me fais souffrir de le faire alors j'évite de plus en plus. Et puis lorsque je côtoie des humains je n'ai pas besoin de le faire.

Tu savais que ta flamme à une voie propre ? l'interrogea Edward.

Je l'ignorais mais je m'en suis toujours douter en faite, elle fait partie de moi et moi d'elle ça je le sais.

Elle fit voltigée sa main devant son visage et en quelques secondes toute sa main était en feu, fixant les flammes elle se mit à les caresser amoureusement :

Elle et moi ne faisons qu'un.

Puis comme elle était apparue la flamme disparue de nouveau.

Tu n'es pas trop fatigué ? demanda Alice en s'approchant un peu d'elle.

Tout va bien Alice hier je n'avais pas dormi correctement depuis plusieurs jours, mes cauchemars me gâchent la vie mais cette nuit ça à été j'ai enfin pu récupérer vraiment. A présent je suis en pleine forme.

Bon et bien alors est ce que tu as faim ? dit Alice en retrouvant sa bonne humeur.

Oui j'ai faim merci de proposé, dit Lylia puis se tournant vers Jared, toi aussi tu as faim n'est ce pas, je le vois dans tes yeux ne le nie pas ! lui dit-elle en posant un dos strict sur son torse.

C'est vrai qu'il a faim et je me propose de l'accompagné pendant que tu déjeune nous allons aller chasser entre homme quand dit tu Emmet ? questionna Edward en se levant du canapé et en donnant une bourrade à Emmet qui se levait déjà.

Aucun problème, ça me dégourdira un peu les jambes.

Et sans attendre une quelconque opposition de Jared ils entrainèrent celui-ci vers la sortie, il eu juste le temps de faire un signe d'au revoir à Lylia avant que la porte ne se referme sur les trois garçons.

Alice je peux te demander un service ? demanda Lylia en gardant le sourire d'avoir vu Jared accepter par les deux garçons lui avaient procuré.

Bien sur, répondit celle-ci sur le pas de la porte de la cuisine.

J'ai aperçu une penderie aussi grande qu'un gymnase à l'étage ce matin et je me demandai si tu m'autoriserais à y jeter un coup d'œil mes vêtements sont bien mais je dois avouer que je n'ai pas fait de shopping digne de ce nom depuis un long moment, et je voudrai bien t'emprunter quelques vêtements.

bien sur que tu peux, je vais te faire à manger ensuite nous monterons et je te montrerai ma garde robe, et si tu veux tu pourras aussi utiliser la salle de bain. Je reviens tout de suite. Alice disparu dans la cuisine sous les sourires de tout le reste de la famille.

Tu viens de signé ton arrêt de mort. Glissa Bella. Elle ne va pas te lâcher de si tôt.

Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'aime pas les vêtements que je t'achète que ce sera forcément son cas. Cria Alice depuis la cuisine.

Ne t'en fais pas Bella j'ai un petit vice, j'adore qu'on me chouchoute et qu'on me prenne pour une poupée Barbie en m'habillant et me coiffant. Et puis ça à l'air de lui faire très plaisir alors je ne vais pas dire non et puis c'est moi qui lui ai proposé en plus.

On ira faire les boutiques avec Rose et Renésmée si ça te dit. Dit Alice en revenant les bras chargé d'assiette pleine d'omelettes au fromage, de bacon grillé, de pain de cakes et d'un grand thermos de café.

On verra plus tard Alice promis avant j'aimerai que Carlisle et Esmée me raconte ce que j'ai pu manquer de votre histoire à tous depuis qu'il vous a créé, je sais que Carlisle raconte bien mais c'est un homme et les hommes ont tendance à effacer des détails qui leur paraisse insignifiant.

Bella, Alice, Rosalie et Esmée se mirent à rire lorsque Jasper et Carlisle leurs tournèrent le dos en murmurant en cœur un « c'est pas vrai d'abord ».


	9. Chapter 9

Les filles passèrent toutes la matinée dans le dressing d'Alice, Lylia fut habillé, maquillé, coiffé, chouchouté à l'extrême et elle adora ça. Bella et elles discutèrent beaucoup de sa vie de semi-humaine, Bella voulait à tout pris en apprendre le plus possible sur ce qui attendait Renésmée. Lylia fut heureuse de pouvoir partager son expérience et ainsi rassuré la jeune mère.

Elles étaient toutes les trois sur le point de redescendre lorsqu'elles entendirent une mélodie :

« Tiens Edward est rentré, s'exclama Bella.

Mais je ne connais pas cette mélodie, dit Alice.

Parce que ce n'est pas Edward qui joue, Alice et Bella regardèrent Lylia avec étonnement, c'est Jared qui joue. Et tout en descendant l'escalier, c'est notre mélodie (Rivers flow in you).

Lorsqu'elles pénétraient dans le salon, la mélodie recommença depuis le début, Jared jouait en fixant son regard dans celui de Lylia, elle traversa la salle, la robe blanche qu'elle portait flottait autour d'elle et Jared se dit que personne n'avait incarné aussi bien un ange qu'elle a cet instant.

Elle s'assit à coté de lui, glissa sa main sur sa nuque, en ce mettant à fredonner.

Il sourit et changea de mélodie et en poussant un doux soupir elle se mit à chanté, les yeux plongé dans ceux de Jared (Never say Never – The Fray).

Toutes les personnes se figèrent en entendant sa voix, ils se tournèrent tous vers le couple qui ne semblait plus être là, ils étaient dans leurs bulles, leurs univers. Et plus rien n'avait d'importance, plus rien ne les atteignait. Ils étaient juste ensemble, c'est tout.

Lorsque le morceau fut fini Jared posa une main sur la joue de Lylia et approcha son visage pour un baiser empli de douceur.

Je ne savais pas que tu chantais, Dit Carlisle après un moment.

Je chante depuis une centaine d'année principalement pour les filles de la réserve et aussi lors des fêtes là-bas. Mais j'ai toujours adoré chanté et la musique est un univers que j'ai beaucoup côtoyé au file des siècles, quelques compositeurs m'ont même considéré comme leurs muse à un moment donner. J'adorai ça.

Jared dit que tu es la sienne. Dit Edward en s'approchant du piano.

Tu me complimente pour que je chante encore, charmeur va ! glissa Lylia en posant sa main sur celle de Jared qui était posé sur le clavier. Mais Edward tu ne serais pas toi aussi un compositeur lorsque nous étions en haut Alice et Bella ont d'abord cru que c'était toi qui jouait.

Je ne fais que composé je ne chante pas.

Tu devrais essayer je suis sur que tu as une belle voix. Mais commence par t'associer avec Jared pour que vous échangiez vos compositions.

Ce serai aussi un honneur pour moi Jared, je t'assure. Dit Edward en répondant à un compliment de Jared.

Rosalie se tourna soudain vers la porte en disant :

Nous avons de la visite.

Le père de Bella et Sue Clearwater la mère de Seth ils viennent voir Renésmée et surtout le match avec Emmet pour ton père. Dit Edward alors qu'une voiture s'arrêtait devant le porche.

On toqua à la porte quelques secondes plus tard et Carlisle ouvrit en souriant. Bella se pencha vers Lylia et glissa dans un murmure :

Mon père ignore tout des vampires, il en connaît un peu sur les loups mais il préfère ignorer ce qui n'est pas important pour son bien alors resté discret sur votre lien avec Carlisle.

Ne t'en fais pas Bella je ne comptais pas allumer un feu devant lui je suis resté discrète avec les vampires pendant 800 ans et j'ai eu tout le loisir d'apprendre à l'être encore plus avec les humain. Et Jared ne lui fera rien n'est ce pas ?

Pour toutes réponses Jared eu un sourire franc et sincère qui rassura Bella.

Charlie et Sue entrèrent et Lylia su tout de suite que la mère de Seth ne l'appréciait pas du tout rien qu'au regard froid qu'elle posa sur elle.

Une heure passa, Charlie s'était assis sur le canapé Renésmée sur les genoux avec Emmet et Jacob à sa droite qui suivaient le match avec grand intérêt, et Edward et Jared à sa gauche plongé dans des partitions mais qui jetaient de temps en temps des regards à l'écran. Rosalie et Esmée étaient montés à l'étage discuté aménagement d'une maison pour Emmet et Rose. Carlisle s'était enfermé dans son bureau avec des dossiers à remplir.

Alice, Bella et Lylia étaient installé sur des poufs près de la baie vitrée et discutaient allègrement de la vie de Lylia depuis 800 ans.

Mais Lylia était crispée malgré la bonne ambiance qu'entretenaient Bella et Alice. Elle sentait sur elle le regard inquisiteur de Sue qui ne la lâchait pas et n'avait échangé avec elle que de très brève civilité à son arrivé.

Elle pouvait comprendre la réaction de Sue mais celle-ci ne semblait pas comprendre que Lylia n'y était pour rien qu'elle n'avait pas cherché ce qui était arrivé, Jacob avait bien du lui dire non ?

Jasper restait posé dans un coin de la pièce et essayait tant bien que mal d'apaisé Sue qui avait une colère tel qu'il n'arrivait pas à l'apaiser et ça le frustrait de plus en plus.

Lylia releva la tête après un moment et croisa le regard de Jasper, elle comprit sans un mot la situation lorsqu'il glissa un regard vers Sue puis revint à elle.

Elle se leva sous l'air étonné de Bella et Alice et leur dit :

J'ai besoin de prendre l'air quelques instant, je commence à étouffé, en disant cela elle avait lancé un regard bref à Sue qui n'avait pas changé de position ni d'expression.

Elle se tourna vers Jasper :

Tu veux bien venir avec moi je crois que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir besoin de prendre l'air.

Il lui adressa un sourire de remerciement et se dirigea vers la porte de la cuisine :

On va passer par derrière je t'attends dehors.

Après avoir lancé un regard plein de tendresse à Alice, il sortit.

Jared était sur le point de se lever quand Lylia l'interrompit :

Reste ici, j'ai juste besoin d'air, tout va bien.

Jared se tourna vers Edward et celui-ci regarda Lylia qui pensa :_ « Ne dit rien qui le ferai sortir il est bien ici ça va aller. »_ puis se tournant vers Jared il hocha juste la tête.

Lylia souri à Edward pour le remercier puis plus franchement à Jared avant de se tourné pour sortir, lorsque Bella et Alice lui emboitèrent le pas.

Alice tenant une guitare avec autant de délicatesse que si cela avait été un cure-dent. Lylia la lui pris des mains en les suivant.

Vous n'étiez pas obligé de venir, j'en avais juste assez de la pression que la mère de Seth me mettait.

Je l'ai sentit mais permet moi de te félicité, tu métrise extrêmement bien tes émotions.

Avec mon don j'y suis obligé, si je m'énerve un peu trop je peux mettre le feu en quelques secondes. Alors j'ai appris à me métrisé et à métrisé toutes mes émotions.

C'est tout de même impressionnant, d'autre aurai réagi violement face à Sue.

Je ne veux pas provoqué un esclandre avec Carlisle et la tribu. Et puis ça lui passera, enfin j'espère.

Ils descendirent tous les quatre au bord de la rivière la soleil y faisant quelques apparitions et Lylia en retrouva le sourire. Bella et Alice lui demandèrent de chanté pour elles et elle y consentit de bon gré.

Elle venait de finir sa première chanson lorsqu'une boule de fourrure fonça sur eux, elle écarta Bella, Alice et Jasper sans ménagement et propulsa Lylia dans la rivière avec elle.


	10. Chapter 10

Elle discutait avec Esmée et Bella depuis plus de deux heures lorsqu'une sonnerie retentit.

« Ce ne serai pas ma sonnerie de portable ?

Ha si Jared a ramener vos affaires de la voiture cette nuit et ta voiture est dans le garage.

D'accord répondit Lylia tout en attrapant le portable posé sur le piano.

Se tournant vers la fenêtre tous purent néanmoins voir le sourire qu'elle arbora en décrochant et avec leurs ouïes super-sensibles ils purent suivre la conversation dans son ensemble :

Bonjour Liam.

Tu ne devais pas appeler quand vous arriviez ?

Tu n'oublierai pas part hasard que c'est sensé être moi la mère surprotectrice.

Cette réflexion fit hausser les sourcils de toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce.

Mais les filles et moi ont c'est inquiété !

Arrête Liam ! Tu n'es pas obligé de tout mettre sur le dos de nos filles !

Tu vois qu'elle a compris papa, dit une voie de fille en fond.

Bonjour Tamara, tes sœurs sont dans le secteur j'imagine.

Bonjour maman. Dit en cœur au moins 2 autres voies.

Bonjour les miss ! Comment va le bébé, Tia ?

Ca va aller, il donne des coups de pied et le médecin pense que je devrais rester coucher mais …

Pas de mais la miss, je sais que de voir tes sœurs partir courir et se transformer te frustre au plus haut point mais ça va faire 6 mois que tu tiens il ne t'en reste plus beaucoup. Et puis tu es la seule qui peut continuer à embêter ton père non ?

Ha oui c'est vrai, dit Tia.

Non mais vous n'avez pas fini toutes là, à me torturer. S'écria Liam.

Tu veux une vraie réponse. Demanda Lylia.

Ok c'est bon. Bon passons à autre chose dit nous ce qui se passe part chez toi.

Et bien … euh … comment dire … il s'est passé quelque chose.

Avec les loups c'est ça hein ?

Tamara laisse la parler s'il te plait.

Bon avant que vous ne sautiez tous au plafond, je voudrais demander à Liam de ne pas rire. S'il te plaît ne ri pas.

Bon d'accord.

Il se trouve qu'un des loups d'ici s'est imprégné de moi.

seigneur c'est trop drôle !

Liam Fitzpatrik Blake je ne te permets pas de rire de ta mère.

Tu ne peux pas me dire de ne pas rire alors que je n'arrête pas de te répéter depuis que je suis enfant que tu va finir avec un loup et là ça arrive alors que tu m'a toujours soutenu que ça n'arriverai pas.

Ce n'est pas une raison pour en rire et ce n'est pas parce que tu as 45 ans passé que tu dois te permettre ce genre de chose je peux encore te mettre une fessée en rentrant.

Je sais que je coupe un grand moment mais et Jared dans tout ça ? demanda Tia.

Et bien voila c'est tout le problème je suis avec Jared et ce loup me cour après ! pas évident mais j'aime Jared et le loup a pas l'air d'apprécier.

Comment tu le sais ? demanda Tamara.

Ha ton avis, ma chère petite en 800 ans d'existence je n'en connais pas un minimum sur les hommes.

On pouffa autant à l'autre bout de la ligne que dans la pièce, attirant l'attention de Lylia.

Je vais devoir vous laissez.

T'es chez les vampires ? demanda une autre voie féminine.

Non non, Anika je suis en train de camper sous un pont. Bien sur que je suis chez les vampires.

Et ils sont mignons ou pas ?

Bon je vous laisse, je rappellerai plus tard bisous.

Elle raccrocha avant qu'ils ne puissent ajouter quoique ce soit.

Lylia se tourna vers le groupe rassemblé près du canapé :

Désolé pour ce qui vient de se dire enfin surtout la fin.

Ça n'a pas d'importance, ne t'en fais pas mais ce qu'on se demande c'est ta dit « Ta mère ». Lui dit Bella.

Ha oui. C'est normal, c'est enfin, Liam est mon fils adoptif, je connaissais ses parents et ils se sont tuer dans un accident de la route alors qu'il n'avait que 3 ans ce jour là c'est moi qui le gardait. J'ai appris 2 ans plus tard qu'ils m'avaient désigné comme tuteur, Damian venait de mourir j'étais perdu, j'ai accepté. Je l'ai élevé jusqu'à ses 25 ans, j'ai assisté à son mariage, à la naissance de ses 3 filles. Le jour où je me suis décidé à partir, enfin comprenez 25 ans au même endroit c'est long, bref je m'apprêtais à partir lorsqu'un accident est survenu au restaurant que Liam tenait, une explosion de gaz on n'a jamais vraiment su ce qu'il s'était passé mais la femme de Liam est morte ce jour là. Liam en est sorti paraplégique. Je me suis sentit responsable et je suis resté, j'ai élevé les filles comme si c'était les miennes, j'ai assisté à leurs premiers pas, à leurs premières transformations, à tout en faite, elle me considère comme leurs mère même si certain membre de la tribu n'aime pas trop ça ils m'ont accepté surtout que Tamara l'ainé de Liam est l'Alpha de la meute. Voila vous savez tout.

Elle essuya une larme avant de relever les yeux vers eux.

C'est très courageux ce que tu as fait pour eux, dit Esmée.

Je le leur devais, enfin à la tribu ça fait presque 600 ans que je les côtoie.

Ils connaissent l'existence des vampires depuis tout ce temps ? demanda Rosalie surprise.

Bien sur depuis qu'ils m'ont rencontré et ils n'ont jamais divulgué l'information. Je m'arrange toujours pour que Démétri ne me suive jamais jusqu'à eux, où s'il le fait je reste en périphérie du territoire pour ne pas qu'il détecte leurs présence.

Et ça marche ? demanda Carlisle.

Ça marche très bien. Ils n'ont jamais eu à faire au Volturi et je ferai toujours en sorte qu'ils n'y aient jamais contact.


	11. Chapter 11

Cela faisait 4 jours que Lylia dormait sans interruption, 4 jours que Jared la veillait jour et nuit sans bouger assis sur le pied du lit tel une statut, il ne la quittait pas du regard.

Carlisle s'inquiétait de ne pas la voir ne serrai-ce que bouger un peu mais Edward lui affirmait qu'elle en avait besoin car sa flamme avait été très affecté par l'immersion dans la rivière.

Tous les Cullens se relayait pour monter des bouilloires et des couvertures chauffantes à la jeune femme pour lui permettre de récupéré plus vite, ils se sentaient tous très mal de ce qui s'était passé.

Ils s'en voulaient de ne pas avoir su protégé leurs amies alors qu'elle avait besoin de soutien et d'affection. Tous avaient peur de croisé le regard de Jared, ils pensaient tous que le jeune homme leurs en voulaient mais lui n'en avait cure, sa seule préoccupation était l'état de Lylia, mais il savait que tous s'en voulaient de ce qui était arrivé.

Jacob et Renesmée passaient une grande partie de leurs journée à lire à haute voix dans la chambre de Lylia. La fillette ne comprenait pas qu'on ai voulu du mal à Lylia et Jacob ne s'en sentait que plus coupable ce qui avait effacer les réticence de Jared envers lui, car celui-ci voyait bien que Jacob était contre ce que la tribus avait décidé.

Seth venait chez les Cullens mais restait en bas, il ne voulait pas cuasé plus de dégât en restant au chevet de la jeune femme, et Jared avait beaucoup de mal à ne pas s'énervé lorsqu'il descendait dans la salle et qu'il tombait sur lui. Bien qu'il su que l'imprégnation n'était pas quelques choses que Seth avait pu provoquer, il n'en restait pas moins réticent envers le jeune loup.

Seth et Jacob se rendirent à la réserve pour avoir une discution avec le conseil et il y avait eu affrontement d'opinion. Jacob avait alors pris la décision de ne plus rester à la réserve tant que le conseil n'aurai pas revus ses positions vis-à-vis de Lyliaet de l'imprégnation. Il avait aussi lancer un appel à tous les loups indiquant que si l'un d'entre eux souhaitait intégré « Sa » meute il était le bienvenue. Les membres du conseil avait alors pousser des grands cris de protestation indiquant qu'il ne pouvait pas y avoir deux meutes. Jacob leurs avait répondu qu'ils n'avaient qu'à réfléchir avant de tenter de tuer l'une des amies des Cullens et de Renesmée.

Après cette réunion pour le moins houleuses, les deux loups étaient retourné chez les Cullens et à leurs grandes surprises Carlisle et les siens leurs avaient proposer d'emménager dans l'une des chambres d'amis du cottage de Bella et Edward.

Ils avaient bien sur accepté.

Restait Léa qui elle s'en voulait affreusement, elle campait dans le jardin de Cullens disant qu'elle ne méritait pas pour l'instant leurs amitiés et leurs sollicitudes. Elle voulait que Lylia se réveille pour lui présenté ses excuses, puis elle verrait si elle restait dans la région ou pas.

Bien que comprenant ce qu'elle avait fait car pousser par le conseil Seth et Jacob ne lui pardonnaient pas totalement et restait un peu à l'écart d'elle.

La jeune femme passait plusieur heures par jour à discuté avec Alice et Jasper qui s'évertuaient à lui prouver que les vampires comme eux et Lylia n'étaient peut-être pas les créatures les plus dangereuses de la région.

Tous pourtant restaient vigilant et attendait le réveil de Lylia avec impatience.

La jeune femme se réveilla le soir du 4ème jours de son sommeil forcé.

Jared se précipita sur elle et la couvrit de baiser auquel elle répondit avec ardeur.

En bas les Cullens et les loups retrouvèrent le sourire en les entendant.

Une heure après son réveil la jeune femme escorté par Jared apparu dans le grand salon :

« Je suis content que tu soit enfin réveillé j'était très inquiet pour toi. Dit Carlisleen la prenant dans ses bras.

Nous ! étions tous très inquiet pour toi, corrigea Esmé en embrassant elle aussi Lylia.

Tous la prirent dans leurs bras, Seth fut plus réticent mais Lylia l'nelaça quand même.

Ha ces demi-vampires sont des ptites natures en faites, blagea Emmett.

Tu vas voir Mr Muscle. Lui répondit Lylia en lui donnant un coups sur le torce.

Tu te sent comment ? demanda Carlisle en commençant à l'examiné.

Un peu vaseuse mais ça devrait aller, les bouilloires et les couvertures m'ont bien permis de régénéré ma flamme.

Et pour ce qui est bde ton coté humain ?

Ça va bien, j'ai juste terriblement faim.

A peine avait elle dit ça qu'Alice sortait de la cuisine les bras chargé de deux grands plats fumant et suivit de Jasper portant lui un énorme gâteau et un thermos géant.

Ne le prend pas mal Jasper mais Alice vient de devenir ma femme idéal et je risque de te la volé.

Tous éclatèrent de rire et accompagnèrent Lylia jusqu'à la grande table du salon où elle s'installa et commença tout de suite à manger.

Dites moi il s'est passé quoi depuis la rivière ? Léa va bien ?

Devant l'air surpris de tous elle ajouta :

Elle ne faisait que suivre les ordres de conseil ce que tout loup de la meute doit faire même si cela implique un acte répréhensible. Et puis je pense que je l'ai bien brûlée, non ?

Elle a une cicatrice sur le flanc gauche, mais étrangement elle ne cicatrise pas comme normalement sur un loup. Dit Jacob.

Tu oublies que c'est moi qui est envoyer cette boulle de feu, la cicatrice restera tant que je n'aurai pas décidé de lui accordé mon pardon et ma confiance.

Elle est dehors. Indiqua Seth.

Je sais, je la sent c'est la conséquence quand on est touché ou marqué par mon don. Je sais à quel distance de moi se trouve la personne. Si celle-ci passe une certaine distance soit je me détend complètementsi j'apprécie cette personne, dit-elle en glissant son regard sur Jared, soit je me met en alerte si elle m'a faitr du mal, ce qui est le cas de ta sœur.

De plus en plus impressionant ton don. Glissa Carlisle.

Et oui que veux tu les demi-vampires sont des êtres très surprenant.

Est-ce que Nessie va développer son don elle-aussi. Demanda Bella un peu inquiète.

Je pense oui mais pas avant plusieurs années, je dirai que ça commencera à vraiment évolué dans 2 siècles à peu près. Répondit Lylia un sourire rassurant sur les lèvres qui détendit Bella.

Puis Lylia posa son regard sur Renesmée qui inspectait le gateau avec une pointe de fierté dans les yeux.

Laisse moi deviné c'est toi qui l'a fait avec Alice.

Non avec maman, mais papa arrêtait pas de nous embéter alors je sais pas si ce sera bon. Dit la fillette.

Voyons Edward ce n'est pas très gentil de déconcentré sa femme pendant qu'elle fait des gateaux.

Elle n'avait pas l'air de tant s'en plaindre. Dit Edward s'attirant un regard indigné de Bella et déclanchant le rire de tous sauf de Nessie qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de drôle dans cette conversation.


	12. Chapter 12

Sous le coup de la surprise, Lylia ouvrit la bouche pour crier mais l'eau s'engouffra trop vite pour qu'un son en sorte.

Elle reconnu la créature qui l'avait propulsé dans la rivière : un Loup. Mais pourquoi un loup de cette meute s'attaquerait à elle alors que Seth s'était imprégné d'elle. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas.

Ses réflexions furent brutalement interrompu lorsqu'elle heurta violement le lit de la rivière qui était constitué principalement de gros rocher.

Le choc lui fit expulser les derniers fragments d'air que ses poumons gardaient encore. Aussitôt après le froid la gagna et elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

Lylia ne put pas voir Jasper et Alice, qui avaient plongé juste après que le loup et elle se soient enfoncé dans l'eau, se débattre avec le loup qui relâcha sa prise sur elle. Alice la saisi à bras le corps et en une puissante impulsion les projeta toutes les deux vers la surface.

Carlisle, Jared, Jacob et Edward se tenaient l'air anxieux sur la berge.

Jared se précipita et pris Lylia des bras d'Alice pour l'allonger dans l'herbe. Carlisle se mit à l'ausculté sous le regard terrifié de Jared :

Jacob, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide, on va lui faire un massage cardiaque mais ce serai mieux pour elle je pense que l'air soit plus chaud que la normale. Ils commencèrent le massage cardiaque, Jared restait à genoux à coté d'eux les yeux fixé sur le visage pâle de Lylia. Après 5 minutes, la tristesse commença à envahir le visage de Bella et des autres. Mais soudain après une pression un peu plus forte de Carlisle, Lylia se contorsionna et commença à recraché l'eau qu'elle avait dans les poumons.

Sans ouvrir les yeux elle murmura : " Froid, très froid." Jacob n'attendit pas qu'on le lui demande pour la prendre violement contre lui. Après quelques secondes seulement, Lylia papillonna des yeux et sans desserré son étreinte d'avec Jacob :

Ca va mieux, merci Jacob.

Elle s'écarta de lui, puis continua la voix un peu roque :

Il faut que je me repose au chaud. Tu veux bien me soutenir jusqu'à la maison, Jacob.

Bien sur, tu veux que je te porte tu garderai encore un peu de force.

Ce n'est pas de refus.

D'un mouvement leste il se leva avec elle dans les bras.

Un instant tu veux ! s'exclama soudain Lylia alors qu'ils s'engageaient tous vers la maison.

Elle fixait la forêt de l'autre côté de la rivière une pointe de colère dans le regard.

Sans que quiconque ne puisse l'en empêcher elle fit jaillir une boulle de feu de sa main et la projeta d'un geste fluide en direction de la forêt où elle disparut puis fut suivit d'un bruyant glapissement.

Maintenant on peut rentrer je règlerai le reste plus tard.

Jacob posa son regard sur Edward qui lâcha juste : "Léa" avec amertume.

Mais pourquoi ? demanda Bella.

On en parlera plus tard. Lui répondit Edward le regard fixé sur Lylia qui fixait toujours la forêt.

J'ai compris Edward. J'ai simplement cru que le bien-être de l'un des leurs aurait été le plus important pour le conseil.

Le conseil ? s'étonne Jacob.

Le conseil de la tribu. Confirma Lylia.

Mais ils ont bien accepté Renésmée pourquoi ne …

Tu es un Alpha, ils ne peuvent aller contre ta volonté mais pour un autre, ils pensent qu'ils peuvent passer outre. Sauf qu'il ne mesure pas l'impact de la mort d'une âme imprégné sur son loup. J'ai vu ce que ça fait, c'est pour ça que je pensais qu'ils n'oseraient pas. Lui dit Lylia.

Sue ? demanda Jasper.

Elle doit être là pour savoir si le travail à bien été fait et pour modéré vos réactions. Lui répondit Lylia.

Ils arrivèrent à la maison, alors qu'ils allaient passé la porte :

Jacob, pose-moi, le père de Bella ne doit se douter de rien.

Tu es sur de toi.

Ne t'inquiète pas je vais assez bien pour traversé la salle sur mes jambes.

Il la posa et Jared se trouva collé à elle en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.

Lylia posa son front contre sa joue en fermant les yeux.

Il a eu si peur de ne plus te revoir. Dit Edward.

Je suis là à présent, détend toi. Murmura Lylia en glissant sa main dans celle de Jared.

Puis elle s'écarta et pénétra dans la salle.

Emmet et Rosalie fixèrent sur elle un regard étonné et alarmé quand ils réalisèrent qu'elle était plus pâle encore que Jared. Elle les rassura d'un sourire puis se tourna vers Sue qui elle affichait une expression d'étonnement pure. Elle s'approcha d'elle un sourire dédaigneux sur le visage. Elle se pencha de manière à ce que seule Sue puisse entendre :

Loupé, la prochaine fois que vous essayer de me tuer ne vous loupez pas, parce que moi je ne vous manquerai surement pas. Parce que je respect trop Carlisle et le traité qu'il y a entre vous, je n'ai fait que blesser Léa, la prochaine fois je tuerai celui qui osera tenter de me tuer, et la réserve ne sera plus qu'un tas de centre.

Elle se retourna et s'appuyant un peu sur Jared se dirigea vers les escaliers. Sue chercha du soutien dans le regard de Jacob elle n'y trouva que colère et déception.

Charlie ne remarqua que très légèrement le passage de l'amie de Carlisle t'en il était concentré sur le match. Renésmée lui adressa un grand sourire qui réchauffa le cœur de Lylia.

Mais la jeune femme avait un peu trop présumé de ses forces et à peine avait-elle posé un pied dans l'escalier qu'elle perdit connaissance dans les bras de Jared. Alice et les autres se répartirent discrètement des taches comme trouver des couvertures chauffante et des radiateurs qu'ils emmenèrent dans l'ancienne chambre d'Edward où Jared avait étendu la jeune femme sur le grand lit.


End file.
